Dragon Puncher's Big Brawl
by firedragon24k
Summary: This story is inspired by one of the matches in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I only own my OC.


**The following story is inspired by the fighting game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Disclaimer: I only own my OC.**

It's a beautiful day at Midair Stadium where I get to compete in the final match of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl tournament. I smiled to myself and said, "At long last, the final match of the tournament is here. I can't believe that I'm making my first appearance in the finals and if I win today, then I'll be crowned the grand champion! Well, let's brawl!"

At the stadium, the announcer is ready to start the final match. He said, "Well folks, here we are. The final match of the Brawl tournament. Today, one of these two fighters will walk out of here with the coveted trophy and the title of Grand Champion! But, to do that, we need the final two fighters. Are you ready to meet them?"

"Yeah!" the crowd replied.

"Alright! Let's meet our first fighter. He's a great competitor since the tournament began, burning anyone with his fire breath and kicks. Today, he's here in this arena for the first time in the finals. Ladies and gentlemen, making his debut appearance in the finals, here he comes, the fire-breathing warrior… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

When the announcer called my name, I flew in to the stadium with the crowd cheering. The crowd saw it and chanted my name all across the stadium. Then, I landed on the arena floor and I took a bow as the crowd cheered yet again.

The announcer came to me and said, "Welcome to the finals, Dragon!"

"Thank you for having me on this beautiful day!" I replied as I shook his hand, "It's an honor for me to be here in the finals and I'm so pumped for this final match because the winner takes it all, right?"

"That's right! So, what is in store for this final round?"

"Well, just a few punches, kicks, and attacks. I always end the match with my Final Smash and today's match is going to be a good one!" I replied.

"So, are you ready to meet your challenger for the finals?" The announcer asked.

"Yes! I was looking forward to meet my opponent." I replied yet again.

"OK! Let's find out! Randomizer, who is Dragon's opponent for the final match?" The announcer asked to the Randomizer.

The Randomizer shuffled the names of the fighters and then, his opponent is revealed. The Randomizer said, "Dragon Puncher's opponent for this match is… _**BOWSER!**_"

Then Bowser came in to the arena as the crowd cheered. Bowser said, "Well, look who's here. Dragon Puncher, you have made it this far to me and this match will decide who is the champion. Are you ready to feel the burn?"

"Of course, Bowser. Let's have a good, clean, fair battle to the finish." I replied as I get in my battle stance.

The announcer came to them and said, "Alright fighters, here's how the match works. This is going to be a three-minute fight to the finish. There will be a Smash Ball for this one. You get one point for a KO, and your opponent will lose a point. Now, whoever has the most points when time runs out, wins the match!"

The crowd cheered for them as the announcer continued on, "That's right, the person with the most points after three minutes will become the Brawl Grand Champion, and the coveted gold trophy. So, that is what you'll be fighting for in the next three minutes. Alright, I think that it is time for the final match! Fighters, take your starting positions!"

The crowd cheered for these two fighters as the announcer took his place. Then he said, "Bowser, are you ready?"

"All set!" Bowser replied.

"Dragon Puncher, are you ready to fight?"

"I'm pumped up and ready to go!" I replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright then, let's set the fight timer to three minutes! The clock won't start until I say the word. Got it?"

"Agreed!" We both shouted.

"Well, folks. This is it! These two combatants have fought their way to this match and only one will be declared the Brawl Grand Champion! Who will claim the title and the trophy? Only these next three minutes will tell the tale. So, for the last time in this tournament, I'm going to say these two words. Fighters ready?" The announcer asked them.

"Yes!" We shouted at the same time.

"Alright, I'll give you thirty seconds to prepare yourselves and when you're ready to go, just give me a thumbs up and I'll start the fight. Your pre-fight time starts… _**NOW!**_"

Bowser spun in his shell and gave the announcer a thumbs up. The announcer said, "Bowser is ready! Now, once Dragon is ready, I'll start the match. You have twenty seconds, Dragon!"

"Actually, make it three because I'm all revved up and ready to fight!" I replied.

"OK! But I need a thumbs up from you so I can make it official. Do you have a thumbs up so we can begin this final match of the tournament?"

"_**YES!**_" I shouted with a thumbs up, "You may start the fight now!"

"OK! Now when I say 'Fight!', you may begin the match. Dragon Puncher and Bowser, good luck to the both of you and may the best fighter win. Remember, you have three minutes. So, on my signal, 3..."

I took a big deep breath and punched my fists…

"2..."

Bowser spun in his shell and roared very loudly…

"1..."

The stadium felt silent as the battle for the trophy is about to start. Everyone watched in anticipation as the announcer said the one word that will begin the biggest battle of the tournament…

"_**FIGHT!**_"

And then, the gong sounded, and the fighters rushed in to each other. The three-minute final fight has officially begun.

I started the match with a few kicks as the crowd cheered. Then Bowser blocked with his spinning shell and rammed me with his speed and force. The crowd loved this match as the clock goes down, showing 2:33 on the screen.

As the match heats up, the timer has reached the final minute. The announcer said, "One minute left and both fighters are giving everything they got! It looks like no one wants to be defeated in this final minute and we still got forty seconds left on the fight timer. Who will win this match? Only these next few seconds will tell!"

The crowd chanted even louder as the Smash Ball came in. There is only twenty seconds left until the word and I used my kicks to break it open. The announcer saw it and said, "There it is! The Smash Ball has been broken, but is it enough to defeat him? We're about to find out because this match will end in fifteen seconds!"

"Bowser, you've been a great opponent but this match is now coming to an end. Enjoy the fireworks because this is it! Final Smash… _**CHARGE UP!**_" I shouted as I mustered up all of my remaining strength. The crowd saw it all as I charged up even more.

"This is it, the Final Smash and there's only 10 seconds left! Will it reach full power and finish the match? We're about to find out right now!" The announcer shouted as I said the attack.

"Final Smash... _**FULL POWER!**_"

"5..."

"Dragon…"

"4..."

"Blazing…"

"3..."

"Fire..."

"2..."

"Breath…"

"1..."

"_**STRIKE!**_"

And with the word shouted, I unleashed the Final Smash, the Dragon Blazing Fire Breath Strike! I kicked him with blazing speed and it sent him flying. Then I unleashed my fire breath and it burned him very badly! The crowd saw it all and with enough power, I said the final word…

"_**FINISH!**_"

With the word shouted, I unleashed the biggest fireball at full power and I let it out on Bowser, finishing the Final Smash! The explosion sent Bowser high in the air and then, he fell down on the arena. Bowser stood up, took his last breath and said before he fainted, "Wow, that was a great attack you did. I guess that means I can't continue on with this match. You're such a great fighter and you fought many opponents. Well, good fight, Dragon Puncher, good fight. And with that, I'm… **_DEFEATED!_**"

And with his last word, Bowser fainted on the floor and the match came to an end. The gong sounded yet again and the time was up.

The announcer saw the battle and then, he said, "Wow, I can't believe what just happened here folks but, it looks like Bowser is unable to continue with the battle! So, that means that the winner of the match, and Grand Champion thanks to the Final Smash at the last second is… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

The crowd cheered for me very loudly as confetti fell on me. I took a big deep breath and punched my fist very high in the air. I jumped for joy and said, "YEAH! I'm the champion! I can't believe that I have become the Grand Champion! _**YES!**_"

Then Bowser came to me and shook my hand for a great match. Bowser said, "Great fight, Dragon. You are indeed the Grand Champion. Your Final Smash really packs a punch there at the last second."

"Thanks, Bowser! Do you want a rematch next time?" I asked.

"Of course! Hey, see you around, grand champion and congrats on your win." Bowser replied with a smile as he left the stadium.

Then the announcer came to me and gave me a big hug for winning the match. Then he took out the trophy and said, "Congratulations, Dragon Puncher! You are the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Grand Champion! Nice job, champ! Your Final Smash at the final second finished the match with no time remaining. How does it feel?"

"It was a pretty big battle to the finish but, I gave Bowser the Final Smash to finish the match. I am so glad that I've become the first ever Grand Champion and it felt so good for me." I replied with the crowd cheering for me.

"That was a pretty impressive finish that you did out there and for that amazing performance, you have won the coveted Grand Championship Trophy! Congratulations, Dragon! You deserved it!" The announcer said as he gave me the trophy.

"Thanks, announcer! I'll be glad to accept this award." I replied as I held the trophy up high with more confetti fell on me. Then I said, "Now, in honor of my victory, I have a surprise for all of you. I have a special show to dedicate the end of this tournament and my victory. Are you ready, everyone?"

"Yeah!" the crowd replied.

"Alright, here goes! Dragon Puncher… _**VICTORY FIREWORKS!**_"

Then I breathed fire at the sky and created the best fireworks show for finishing the tournament and my victory. I smiled to myself and said with a wink, "Now that's what I call a… _**HOT BRAWL!**_"


End file.
